


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 07

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

集训的日子忙碌又充实。

每天一万米的训练。

没有冰淇淋和海滩的热恋生活。

训练之余，他们也只能在休息室的储物柜门后交换一个带消毒水味的又湿又甜的吻。

Zayn每天帮他放松日渐隆起的手臂肌肉，看着他日益健壮的身体，不变的却还是那个带一点婴儿肥的小脸和露出不太整齐的小白牙的笑。

看他越来越自信的笑容，Zayn觉得，什么都值了。

还有什么能比拥有未来可能是奥运选手更值得的事呢，当然，这都是后话了。

“教练。”

“嗯？”

小金毛趴在泳池起跳台的另一端，朝训练馆四周偷偷张望了一下。

“你过来。”

“你游过来就是了。”

“我累了一天了，游不动~”

小金毛充分发挥训练后的“优势”。

“怎么？”

Zayn懒懒地走到他前面的休息区。

“你站下来。”

Niall向他勾勾手指。

“干嘛。”

“你站那么远，我看不清你。”

Zayn啧了一声。

“下面到处都是湿的。”

他垫着脚，捡着几块不太湿的地方走了下来。

“什么事？”

他站在小金毛跟前，看他仰着脑袋。

现在离小金毛的距离几近微乎。

“扑通！”

“咕噜咕噜...Nia...！”

Niall眼疾手快，将预谋的动作发挥得淋漓尽致。

训练池的深度都是超过两米的，Zayn根本无法着力，他在水里也看不清，还有小金毛在一旁捣乱。

他慌乱中闭着眼睛吃进了几口水。

趁他没摸清楚状况，Niall按着他的肩膀，将他抵在池壁上。

这两天临近比赛了，训练忙得他们连匆匆交换一个吻的时间都没有。

带着有消毒水味的池水，Niall小心翼翼地探进他的双唇，生涩的舌尖不知所措地滑动。

Zayn毕竟以前还是运动员出身，虽吃进了几口水但并没有呛到，直到柔软的双唇触碰到熟悉的味道。

他挑挑眉，也没有睁开眼睛，手下暗暗发力，握住小金毛的腰猛地往下沉去。

“唔！”

小金毛暗道不好，还没来得及收住呼吸就被按下水去。

Zayn立马反为主动，一手扣住他后脑勺，揪住他的舌尖亲吻吮吸，加深这个带着一点点思念的吻。

小金毛被吻得晕头转向，肺里的氧气快耗尽了，他用力捏了捏Zayn的肩膀示意他快不行了。

Zayn最后在他的舌尖轻咬了一下，便松开手，将他往水面上带。

“哈哧哈哧...”【别问我这是什么我在BaiDu上查的喘息的拟声词他告诉我的】

Niall一浮上水面就开始大口呼吸。

Zayn也喘了几下才缓过来。

“肺活量还是不行啊。”Zayn还不忘调侃他两句。

“吻技也不是很行呢。”他凑到小金毛耳边，“下次还是我来吧。”


End file.
